Pieces
by NekoLover90
Summary: After a trip to California, Kyle came back different, scared. The boys want to know what happened but are too afraid to upset him and willing to wait until he speaks. Will Kyle lose his friends for acting so distant or will he tell whats been plaguing him?
1. Chapter 1

_**HI everyone. I had this up here once before until I had someone troll me. I decided to finally re-post this but fixing it up and hoping in fixing it up I can finally finish typing out the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this and I'll be slow to update.**_

* * *

It was a warm morning with a slight breeze, three teens stood at their stop waiting for their bus. The only sound between them was the wind. The boys enjoyed the silence until Cartman spoke up.

"Alright, you filthy Jew!" Cartman rounded on Kyle. "You played this pitty game long enough, its time to stop now." Anger laced Cartman's voice. He has held all this in for a few weeks now and enough was enough. Deep down Cartman hated the attention wasn't on him.

"Shut up fat-boy," Kenny said stepping in front of Kyle to protect him for the bigger teen. Kenny hated seeing Kyle like this, head down, eyes averted and not really speaking. it got worse when anyone pointed out or said something about Kyle's situtation. "This isn't some game. If it was I'd be laughing at how pissed you are getting because I enjoy seeing you pissed. Do you see me laughing?"

Cartman looked side ways at the two K's. One brow was cocked in an 'I don't believe you' look. He crossed his arms over his moobs. He went to open his mouth to retort but the bus arrived drawing his attetion away from the other two. Cartman got onto the bus first but not before kicking dirt back at Kyle and Kenny.

The blonde flipped off the bigger but Cartman didn't see him as his back was turned to him. The two K's got onto the bus, sitting in the middle while the fat-ass too one at the back of the bus. After everyone was seated the bus driver pulled away from the stop.

A pair of blondes in the seat in front of the two K's turned around to greet the boys. The blonde with shorter hair on the sides with just an inch or two longer the top closed his blue eyes as he waved at them. The other with wild spiky hair shook a little as he looked around some before his rare golden eyes landed on the K's waving.

"H-hey fellas. Where is Stan?" Butters asked.

Kyle looked up at Butters but not making eye contact. " He is at school putting up some flyers."

"Agh! I remember Stan saying about that yesterday." Tweek said placing his hand on the back of the seat. "What-agh-was it about again?"

"It's for an adoption event that the Animal Shelter is doing," Kenny answered. He looked over to Butters. 'I see you got your hair cut, it looks good on you. Who knew you could pull off a mohawk like that." He ran a playful hand in his hair. It really did look good on Butters.

A light blush came to the other's face. He looked away from Kenny. "T-thanks. Tweek thought so too."

"Ah!What?!" Tweek jumped at the sound of his name. He still was little spazy but not as much as when he was a kid. He didn't drink his parents coffee that much anymore. He's twitch from time to time when he talked and shakes but not really noticeable when he was nervous.

Butters has gotten more confidence in himself as he got older but he still lets Cartman manipulate him from time to time. He still has his nervous habit of tapping or rubbing his knuckles together. HIs parents still ground him over nothing but not so much as when he was a kid. They have been taking parenting classes since he turned thirteen on how to deal with teens.

The boys talked a little more about this and that until they arrived at the school. It wasn't a long ride to there anyway about a mile or two from the bus stop. As the students started to head off the bus, Kenny remained seated otherwise it was hell trying to fight to get off. He didn't want to deal with the possibility of being pushed and stomped to death. He so didn't want to go through with that again.

Once the bus was clear, Kenny stood up and started to walk off but was stopped by a hand grabbing onto his wrist. He looked down at the hand then into Kyle's eyes. One look told him that Kyle needed some form of human contact and to feel safe. This happened every morning and either him or Stan would be the ones to give that comfort to the ginger. It wasn't that Kenny as against this but he just wanted to know what caused this change in his friend. He respected other's space and they would talk when they were ready but it has been going since he came back for Cali.

What happen there? Was he attacked, robbed, molested by some perv or something worse? If it was anything really bad, he hopped Kyle would have said something but if it was then he must been too scared or embarrassed to say anything.

Together they walked off the bus and towards the school. A few students always gave them odd looks because two guys were holding hands or the back of a t-shirt. This was nothing new. People stared and Kyle started this behavior once school started. He was just overwhelmed and or scared by the looks and closeness other did. He trusted his friends but that didn't mean he be okay with them touching him unless Kyle said it was okay. When Kenny or Stan wasn't with him he would latch onto Tweek or Butters. No one questioned or cared, if it helped their friend then they didn't care.

The Ks caught up to Butters, Tweek, Clyde, Token, Jimmy, and Timmy. They all walked into the main hall of the school. Right away spotting Stan and Craig putting up the last flyer on the bulletin board. Everyone walked up to them perhaps a little too quitely because when they turned around they both jumped. It wasn't entirely the boys' fault, it was noisy in the halls.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Stan yelled. He placed on hand on his knee and other over his chest.

Craig really didn't say anything, he wasn't much of a talker or loud like everyone else in this town was. He gave the group a nod before heading off to his locker before the bell rang. Tweek, Clyde, and Token followed closely behind Craig.

"W-wow. Half price of adoption fees." Butters spoke out loud as he read the flyer in disbelief.

"Yeah," Stan spoke. "It will help get some of the animals out before they have to put them down from overpopulation. Also if you adopt, we will throw in some free food, toys and if you get a cat you get a litter box and litter."

"Cool." Butters had a look of excitement on his face but that was short lived. "Oh darn, I wish my parents would allow me to have a pet." His parents thought it was too much of a hassle one and thought Butters was irresponsible enough to take care of one.

"Don't worry in a few years you will be able to have as many as you want," Kyle spoke. In a few years, they will be old enough to be out on their own.

Some of them already have jobs and some plan on going to college. Either way, they will be out on their own. Butters brightened at the comment then turned into shock as with everyone else. Kyle hasn't spoken more than three words to anyone in the last few weeks. Today was the first time he spoke more, maybe he was getting a little bit better, even just a little. Kyle looked at them in confusion. Right before Kyle could question it Stan spoke up.

"Damn dude, that was more than you spoken in a while." Stan gave the ginger a big smile. Kyle blushed at this. "It's nice."

"SHIT!" Kenny suddenly shouted. "The bell is about to ring and we all know how Mr. Garrison gets when were are late."

They all ran to their lockers to get their books and other things they needed for class. After they got their stuff they headed off to class. No one could believe Mr. Garrison had been their teacher ever since the third grade.

The two K's, Stan and everyone from the fourth grade had first period together. Second and third Stan was in class with the two K's and the last class it was just the two K's and Cartman. Every class Cartman had with Kyle he made it a living hell. The guys would end up beating up Cartman if got too bad or made Kyle run or cry.

The first few periods and lunch flew by and now it was the time for the last class of the day. By this time most of the students were like zombies or just didn't care and wanted to go home. The few classes were pretty normal and lunch was little too loud but other than that nothing else happened. Even Cartman hasn't pulled any bullshit, which was odd. He must be planning something.

Kenny made this way through the crowded hallway so he could catch up to Kyle on the way to his last class. As he got close he grabbed hold of the other's shoulder to slow him down some. This ended up causing the boy tense up and turn around with a terrified face. Kenny tilted his head to the side in confusion until he realized what he did. Of course, Kyle got scared when someone touched him.

Kenny quickly lets go of Kyle and told him he was really sorry. Kyle started to shake a little but gave Kenny a little smile, telling him it was okay. Kenny didn't believe that one bit. He now so much more than ever wanted to know what was wrong with his friend but at the same time, he didn't want to pry. He so hated this.

Once in class, they took their seats next to each other at the table. Cartman was seated behind them and at the start of class, he started to rag on Kyle. Kenny turned around to punch him on the arm quite hard making Cartman whine like a little girl. Everyone let out a laugh but shut up once the teacher walked in. Halfway through the lesson about genetics, Cartman made fun of it while cracking jokes about Kyle and kicks him in the back. Kyle's body started to shake and his breathing picked up, he tried his hardest for it to be noticeable.

Cartman laughed at Kyle's reaction. The teacher stopped her lesson to make her way towards the boys. As soon as she got close Kyle bolted out of class. He couldn't take it anymore. Kenny got out of his seat. He never saw Kyle do that before. He knew he had to tell Mr. Mackey about this but first, he wanted to beat the holy-shit out of the fat-boy. Why can't Cartman for once in his damn life stop picking on people?

"Mr. McCormick, please sit down." Kenny gave her a look that said 'are you fucking serious?' but never the less listened to her. She turned her attention to Cartman. "You go to the Principal's office, this is the last time you disturb my class."

"But Mrs. Finndle~" Cartman started to whine.

"NOW!" She yelled. She was one of the few teachers that didn't take any of his shit.

Cartman gathers up his stuff. On his way out he flipped off the teacher, she just ignored the boy. The lesson continued without any more interruptions. Kenny let out a sigh as he grabbed Kyle's notebook so he could take notes for the boy. Its the least he could do for his friend. Kyle would freak if he didn't have finished notes.

Twenty minutes later class ended and no sign of Kyle. Kenny gathered up both his and Kyle's things then headed for the bus. he didn't stop by the lockers since he didn't know what he needed or what they put up. On the bus there was no Kyle, he probably went home. He didn't grab his things most likely because he didn't want to run into Cartman.

Stan got onto the bus taking a seat next to the messy blonde. He looked around the bus for a certain red head. "Where's Kyle?"

"Ask Cartman." Kenny said just as Cartman walked onto the bus. It didn't help that he had a smug look on his face.

Stan looked between the two before it clicked what Kenny meant. If he did or said anything to Kyle he was going to pumble him. Stan shot out of his seat, blocking Cartman from going any further. Cartman's face fell when he saw how pissed off Stan was. His eyes wide in anger, brow causing a crease and body tense. Stan looked like he was about to murder someone.

"What do you want?" Cartman asked all snarky.

"What the fuck did you do to Kyle?" Stan asked as he poked his index finger into the bigger boys chest.

"I didn't do anything that I normally do. I can't help if he turned into a pussy to get attention." Cartman frowned. He has always hated Kyle but as they got older, his hatred became worse. They never hang out alone anymore. "Move Stan."

Cartman scoffed then turned around to take a seat up in the front of the bus. Stan started to follow him but Kenny stopped by grabbing hold of his arm. Stan let out a frustrated sigh and took his seat. He was way beyond pissed.

"What could have that fat-ass say or do to make Kyle leave school? Even where he got scared he's staying in school." Stan pinched the bridge of his nose.

Starting about a week in a half ago, Kyle would try calming breaths and if that didn't work he'd go to the bathroom alone until he was calmed down enough to be around others again. When they told Mr. Mackey about this he said it was a good thing instead of screaming and fleeing school ground. It was a step in the right direction.

"I think Kyle had a major panic attack." Stan looked over at his blonde friend. "He started to hyperventilate before he took off out of class." Kenny let out a sigh as he looked Stan in the eye. The quilt shown in his own eyes. He didn't want Stan to be mad at him for what he was about to say but he needed to tell him. "On the way to our last class, I was trying to catch up to him and without thinking I grabbed him by the shoulder. Causing him to freak a little. Then in class, Cartman kept poking fun at the lesson and Kyle. At one point he kicked him in the back." Another sigh left him. "So it was a combo of both Cartman and I...but mostly fat-boy."

Stan placed a reassuring hand on Kenny's shoulder. "It's not your fault Kenny. I too, have forgotten it once or twice." Kenny gave him a small smile not feeling so bad anymore.

Later that night Kyle awoke to taping at his window. He tried to ignore the sound but it keeping perseatting. The ginger got up from his comfy bed to go over to the window. A yawn leaving him. As he got to the window he could see a bright orange parka, he opened the window to speak with Kenny.

"Hey dude." Kyle said as he leaned out the window some. "What's up?"

"Two things." Kenny held up two fingers. "One, I'm so fucking sorry for grabbing you today. I just forgot." Kyle's face fell at this, he felt bad for making his friend upset and for how he freaked when it would only be him, Stan or Cartman to touch him. "Two, lets camp out at Stan's tonight. He has been down since he heard what happened today."

Kyle gave it some thought before he nodded and told him to hold on just a minute. He had to lock his door so his parents wouldn't just randomly enter his room and see him missing. They didn't know he snuck out sometimes to go stay with Stan. Kyle threw on a gray hoodie since it was getting cold at night. He climbed over the edge of his window, giving the other a signal to catch him when he jumped. Kyle pushed off, Kenny catching him with ease. This was how it always went when Kyle left his house. He never bothers to climb down the drain pipe when Kenny was there.

The blonde quickly set Kyle down. Together they made their way over to Stan's. It took no longer than five minutes since most houses didn't have a fenced in yard. They took the latter that Stan normally left out by the tree just in case anyone wanted to come over. Kenny placed the latter under the raven hair's window. He slowly opened the window and climbed in. Once Kyle was inside, Kenny closed it. Together they crawled into the bed not waking up the other. Kenny got on one side of Stan while Kyle took the other. Soon the two K's were fast asleep snuggled up next to their best friend


	2. Chapter 2

Je said la verite, L'ai touhours adoree, je sais la verite, jel'ai toujours **derestee!**

"Mmm." Stan groaned as he turned away from the damned French song Kenny had as a ring tone. He was so not a morning person ever since he became a teen. Since he became a teen he too became more rebellious towards his parents..more so to his father than mother. A lot of the things he liked as a kid, he now hated. His depression has gotten a little worse over the years but it has been kept in check by medication.

Nos veines ruissellent...envahissent ma **tetel!**

"God damn it Kenny, turn off your fucking alarm." Stan demanded as he swung his arm back hitting Kenny in the stomach. A grunt came from the blonde before he hit Stan back before turning off his alarm.

"Ugh." Stan rubbed his head. For someone who was basically still asleep, he sure did have good aim and hit hard.

Stan went to open his eyes, he had to kick Kenny out so they could leave to go get ready for school. He didn't expect to see slightly curled red locks. It freaked the ravenette out causing him to jump back making both Kenny and he fall off the bed. A girl yelp leaving Stan's lips.

Kyle awoke by the yelp. He crawled over to the side of the bed to look down at the two in confusion. Stan sat up not noticing he was straddling Kenny's lap with his back facing the blonde. Stan looked over to see Kyle with his head cocked to the side.

"Kyle? What-damn dude. I di-" Stan stopped mid-sentence when he felt a pair of hands on his hips. They slowly traveled up, caressing his stomach and chest. Stan's face started to turn red from embarrassment. "K-Kenny, s-stop it dude."

"Then get the hell off of me," Kenny let his hands drop down to his sides. "Though I do love how you look sitting on me like this. but you're making me have to piss."

"Sick dude." Stan got off of his perverted friend and took a seat on his bed. He ran a hand through his messy black locks, getting a few of the knots out.

Kenny sat up, placing his arms on the bed. One was stretched out and the other had his chin resting on it. "Now, now Stan I wouldn't call that sick. We practically dry hump each other in out sleep." A crooked smile came to his lips.

"That's true." Kyle chipped in with shyness in his voice and a light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"Seriously?" Stan questioned, not believing what he was hearing. "That's not what I was evening talking about."

Kenny let out a laugh as he stood up, stretching out his back. Then took a seat on the bed. "So, you liked sitting on me like that? Come on, it's open." He patted his lap.

Stan's face turned bright red. "Hell no dude, that's not what I meant. As for the whole dry humping thing, that's so not true."

Kenny bopped the ravenette's nose. "You know it to be true, Stanley boy."

Stan let out a defeated sigh. He knew it was true deep down just didn't want to admit it. They have woken up in some pretty compromising positions before and they were fine with it. Though after what happened that one time with Kenny made Stan not want to admit it was dry humping. He never would out loud even if he was tortured. The looks that his two friends were causing him to get a headache.

He got off this bed to pop his back. He looked over at his alarm clock that read 5:45 A.M. This was normally the time they'd wake up on nights they stayed together on the weekdays. This was it gave them plenty of time to go back home and do what they needed to to get ready for school. They had set up this system back in middle school after they woke up late and when that day when Stan's father found Kenny sleeping on top of his son.

Both K's got up off the bed. It so wasn't comfortable for three people to sleep on full size bed. It barely let two people sleep on it but it was more comfortable than three.

"You guys should be heading home. My parents will be up soon if not already. I really don't want to deal with my dad's shit so early in the morning." Stan sat back down on his bed.

Kyle gave a nod and headed towards the window. Kenny wanting to be a major dick this morning walked over to Stan. Once the ravenette looked up to see what he wanted, Kenny leaned down to plant a big wet kiss on his mouth. Kyle gave a little giggle at this.

Stan pushed Kenny away from him. Before Kenny would get away, Stan punched him hard in the gut. Kenny doubled over from pain but just gave the other a smug smirk. Getting punched was worth to see Stan's reaction and hear Kyle laugh some.

After the Ks left, Stan let out another sigh then laughed. He really hated Kenny sometimes but he just knew how to get under someone's skin or laugh by doing something stupid or crazy. It was an art form. It was good to heard Kyle laugh after so long, plus Kenny was one hell of a good kisser. Even if it was meant to be a bad one. Stan got up to get ready for the day.

Third period and that meant Gym class. Today they would be doing the physical fitness test and it was mandatory. The only way out of it if you were at home sick or broke a bone. There were five different stations set up all over: Pull-ups, sit-ups, push-up, shuttle run, and V-sit. All were to see where you sat in your physical education. Each station, other than the V-sit, were set up to see how many you can do with in a minute. The V-sit is to see how far you can reach past your feet.

The two Ks, Stan and Cartman were put together and told to start at the shuttle run. Kyle and Cartman went first. Stan, in charge of the timer told them to go. Kyle was fairing pretty good, he kept a steady pace to conserve his energy so he wouldn't burn out fast. Cartman on the other hand was wheezing and struggling to move and he didn't even go ten feet.

Kenny tired so hard no to laugh at this but he just couldn't help it. When Cartman had to do something, this is how he was but when he wanted something he had no trouble running or moving. Karma caught up with him for what he did yesterday. Though he never learned from his mistakes. Soon enough he'd be right back to causing trouble again.

Stan just smirked at the sight. He called time. Kyle managed to do ten laps within the time limit and Cartman only did one. Cartman really needed to get into shape otherwise it will cause him troubles down the line. Over time he just got bigger while the other stayed in shape by the different sports they played in school.

Next to run was Kenny and Stan. Kyle gave them the signal to start. The two made a race out this to see who could do most laps in the minute. They were neck and neck when they started out but when it came time to turn around at the cone Stan would slow down while Kenny took them with ease. When time was up Kenny beat Stan just by one lap.

"Damn...dude." Stan said his heavy pants.

"Tsk, why are you so out of breath?" Kenny spoke as if he just didn't do anything. Dying so many times had made him endure more physical activity than any other normal person. That was one thing he didn't mind so much about dying.

"W-why aren't..." Stan took in a deep breath. "you all out of breath?"

"Because I have much better endurance than you, Stanley. Do you think you can keep up with me in next four areas?" The blonde asked with challenge in his voice.

"No problem." Stan took the challenge. "All you." He said to Craig's group.

The boys went through each station pretty fast. Stan and Kenny were always close in their competition. They either out did one another or were even. Kyle was not that far behind them, even though he wasn't trying and Cartman barely did anything. The ravenette and blonde would crack jokes about how bad Cartman was and how fat he was. This was the best day of their lives. Life kicked the bigger teen's ass for them.

At the V-sit, Kenny out stretched Stan by three inches and Kyle by two. Cartman just reached his knees, then again, he wasn't even trying. When they were done they took a seat on the bleachers until everyone was done. Cartman went to go sit somewhere else so he could pout. That was normal during P.E.

"So, Stan." Kenny started off. The ravenette looked over at him. "That pet thing starts this weekend, right?"

"Yeah. It starts at ten in the morning on Saturday and last till seven at night."

"Do you guys have any Pit Bull pups?"

"Yes. In fact, were have four puppies about five months old." Stan thought about their genders and colors they had. "We have three females and one male. The females are all blue and white or black and white. The male is a black brindle. Why?"

Kenny gave a nod to that. He wanted to get a dog to help protect him while he was at work since he had the grave yard shifts down at his security job. He has been killed several times either by stabbing, shot or hit and run. He really hated his job but the pay was good and he needed the money to get out from his parents. His job never gave him anything to protect himself with just a simple flash light. Guess they didn't care much about their employees at night.

Craig and his crew joined them on the bench.

"What are you guys talking about?" Craig asked in his mone-toned voice, wanting in on the convo.

"Kenny asked if we had any Pt pups at the Shelter." Stan filled the other in.

Craig looked over to the blonde, with a serious look in his eyes. They held a mini staring contest. In that time Craig had an idea of why Kenny wanted one and he didn't like it. This idea was solely based on Kenny's home life. "We're not letting you adopt one if you're going to train it to hurt people or animals."

"I won't!" Kenny was mad anyone thought of him like that. "I want one to help me out in my job. I'm so tired of getting jumped. At least with a dog with me it won't happen...hopefully. I'd get a Rottie or a Doberman, but in my book, they are too crazy and mean. With a Pit it will loyal, gentle, protective and most of all, loving." Kenny ranted. How could anyone think he of all people would want to train it for bad reasons? Just because his parents did it once or twice doesn't mean he'd do the same thing. "I would train it right. Let them know that my family and friends are safe. I will also train them not to bite unless they need to."

Kyle seeing how angry Kenny was getting leaned forward to block the blonde's view of Craig. Kenny looked at Kyle, a little lost as to why he did that. The ginger wrapped his arms around the other to calm him down. This wasn't the right place or time to start a fight. This did help Kenny calm down. Ever since things got bad back in middle school Kyle would do this to him until his anger, sadness or fear subsided. Kenny slowly returned the hug.

"They don't provide you with a stun gun or mace?" Clyde asked, not really feeling comfortable with the two Ks hugging for so long. He was fine and had nothing against it but he just felt weird about it.

"No, they don't just a damn flashlight." Stan said. "Besides I think it's a great idea to get a guard dog but I'd go with a Malinois. They are the perfect breed to do what you want but sadly we don't have any at the Shelter."

"Nah, my sister really likes Pits and you know my parents wont get her one. So this will be our dog. A good family/guard dog." Kenny said as he rested his back on the bleacher behind him.

"Oh." Craig only said what he said out of his love for animals and he never wants to see one get adopted for the wrong reasons. He never let anyone get a pet at the Shelter if they seem like a bad person. They would get a little peeved at this but it did save a lot of animals going to bad homes. "Sorry Kenny. You don't seem to want one for a bad reason. I'm fine with you getting one."

During lunch the boys decides to go outside to eat since it was nice out. It wasn't too hot nor was the wind too strong. They all sat under a big tree in a semi-circle. Ever since Chef died, the school's food has been horrible. Everything tastes like dirt and look like goo. Chef always made the best food.

A gentle breeze blew some pine needles down onto the boys. Fall was just around the corner. People started to change into thin longer sleeve shirts and light jackets. Most people couldn't wait till winter came, they felt more at ease with the snow and crisp air.

When they finished eating Butters volunteered to throw their trash away. Kenny popped his back as he went to stand up so he could move his cramped muscles. The others either lend back on their hands or the tree. Once Butters got back the conversion started.

"I heard you were planning on adopting this weekend?" Butter asked Kenny.

The blonde looked down at the other. He gave him a smile and nod. "Yeah. I need some protection at work and a good family pet." He took a seat between Stan and Kyle.

"Oh. I've heard your job can be dangerous. J-just last week a guard got robbed at gun point." Butters informed. Kenny knew that all too well since it was him who got robbed then killed.

"Wow. That's pretty serious. Why would you take a job like that?" Clyde questioned.

"He gets paid like thirteen an hour." Stan spoke.

"That plus it has some good health benefits. The main reason is so I can save up and finally get my own place."

The whole town knew how the McCormick's lived. So, it was no surprise that one of the kids wanted to get out from there. Everyone was surprised that the kids have stayed there for as long as they have on poor hygiene, lack of nutrition, and unstable household. For some reason the police never did anything about it. Some people around town would even them clothes or food. The kids hated it but they wouldn't turn them down or away that was just rude and they had more respect than that.

Kenny got tired of work talk took a deep breath and started to sing to change the mood. "I'm gonna show bad horse it's a brand-new day," Kenny lend towards Kyle to sing the next part. "And Penny will see the evil me, not a joke, not a dork, not a failure. And she may cry but her tears will dr-"

Kyle pushed the blonde away from him, rather roughly. "Uh! You know I hate that movie. Also, I'm not a girl."

Kenny just laughed, he loved to annoy the other with that movie. Butters and Clyde looked at the two like they gone off the deep end. They had no idea what was going on. Stan noticed their look and spoke.

"It's from a movie called 'Dr. Horrible's sing along blog'. It's one of Kenny's favorite movies. It has Neil Patrick Harriss and not everyone like that kind of movie."

"Ah." Clyde said not really interested in it.

Kenny looked down at his wrist. "Oh, look at my wrist I got to go." He got up making his way towards the school as the bell rang.

"How...he didn't even have a watch on." Butter asked following the other to the school.

"It's from the movie." Kyle said with bitterness in his voice.

"Oh, come on you know you love it." Kenny popped out of nowhere with a smirk on his face. Kyle placed his hand on the blonde's face to push him away.


End file.
